


You're going home (a period piece)

by S_Nebulosa



Series: There's no such thing as too many hugs (or fics about them) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lena isnotsick. She's a Luthor and Luthor's don't get sick. And she's definitely not going to let being on her period make her miss work. That is, until her girlfriend eventually manages to convince her she should go home.





	You're going home (a period piece)

Lena is _not_ having her day. She went to bed with a headache last night, woke up with an even worse one and can’t seem to stop shivering. She’s checked her thermostat and it should be a decent temperature in her office but she still feels cold. Cold sweat clings to her skin and her abdomen feels like a demon is trying to claw its way out of her.

Maybe she should’ve stayed home. Although her headache this morning wasn’t a sure indication she would feel so much worse now. She’s worked with headaches before and ended up feeling no different at the end of the day, sometimes even better. The wait for the painkiller she took earlier to kick in seems eternal. By now, it probably is; the drug too weak to fight her pain.

Her limbs protest every time she moves, like she’s dragging them through a thick liquid instead of air. The stack of paper she moves feels heavier than it should and she feels like she’s just done an extreme workout. She hasn’t. Hasn’t seen the inside of a gym in a long while if she’s being honest. Maybe she should change that, another time. When she doesn’t feel like she just got hit by a truck.

With a deep sigh she lifts a new file from the stack and starts flipping through it, scanning the paperwork inside before putting it down and starting on page one. Red pen at the ready to scribble her comments in the margins.

She needs to close her eyes for a moment to swallow away the pain and make the world stop dancing. A few blinks make the floor be down again and the ceiling up. Most of the time. If she didn’t have an important meeting in an hour, she might seriously have considered leaving. But alas, she does have that meeting and she really cannot miss it. With a heavy sigh she gets back to work.

Every so often she has to stop and close her eyes, pressing her palms flat on the desk or the arm rests of her chair to get a sense of what’s up and what’s down again. She contemplates taking another painkiller. She hasn’t taken the maximum dosage yet and maybe it will make her feel better. Most likely, it won’t help anyway and she just needs to wait it out. That used to be the case, at least.

She gets up to get herself some water but she’s barely filled her glass when another dizzy spell overcomes. She should have known. It always happens when she gets up. But that’s too late a realisation now. Black and white spots invade her vision and she barely manages to sink down against the wall to prevent herself from collapsing onto her office floor.

Her vision blinks black for a moment. Maybe longer than just a moment. Lena can’t tell. The world slowly stops tilting on its axis and the black and white spots disappear. Carefully, she starts to get up, making sure not to do it too fast to prevent everything from going black again. She makes it to her desk chair and quickly sinks down on it. The world is tilting a little again.

Her stomach hurts.

She pulls her knees up in hopes of relieving the painful cramps. It doesn’t help. It does, however, help against her dizziness. She’ll take any win she can get today. On a deep breath she lets her head fall forward, forehead resting on her knees and eyes pressed closed tightly. She’s barely had a second to get her bearings back, when the intercom crackles to life and Jess’s voice comes sounding through.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Dan-”

Lena’s head shoots up and she kicks her legs out, sitting straight-backed at her desk. Kara can’t see her like this. She’d only worry. It’s not a second too soon because before Jess has finished her sentence, Kara comes barging in already.

“-vers is here to see you,” Jess finishes.

“Hey Kara,” Lena greets, debating whether to get up and give Kara a kiss, risking giving herself away by getting another dizzy spell, or staying put and seeming distant and closed off. She settles on the latter, it’s the option that would worry Kara least. She knows Lena has an important meeting today and will probably attribute it to that.

“Hi!” Kara quickly rounds her desk and leans in to get a kiss, not seeming put off by Lena not immediately offering one to her herself. It’s short and sweet and Lena really wishes she could lose herself in it. She can’t though. Her body won’t let her. Plus, she has a meeting to prepare and paperwork to read.

“What brings you here?” Lena asks, trying to keep her mask perfect.

“You said you had a headache this morning so I thought I’d cheer you up with some big belly burger.” Kara lifts a paper bag with the fast food company’s logo on it.

Lena tries to mirror Kara’s bright smile but she can just feel it falling flat and the frown Kara’s face slowly morphs into confirms it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, just a long day is all,” Lena deflects as she tries to put herself together again. It’s futile. She can already feel the blood leave her head and her cramps intensify.

“Really? You look a little pale.”

“I _am_ pale, Kara,” Lena quips weakly, internally fighting her stomach as it tries to twist itself upside down.

“You look pale even for you.”

“I’m fine, honey.” The words have barely left her mouth when she loses the fight with her stomach and is forced to rush into her en-suite bathroom. Her meagre breakfast leaves her body and Kara is by her side in an instance, swiping her ponytail to her back so it won’t get caught in the crossfire.

Miserably, Lena rests her head on her forearm as she tries to catch her breath and spit out the foul taste lingering in her mouth. Kara, ever the angel, flushes the toilet when Lena lifts her head away from it and presses a glass of cool water in her hand.

“You’re sick,” she says, sounding a tad disappointed. It breaks Lena’s heart a little. Kara shouldn’t see her like this. Kara shouldn’t worry about her over this. She’s fine. She’ll be fine.

“I’m not sick,” she protests, her voice hoarse and the waving water in the glass in her hand betraying her shakiness. She doesn’t add to it that she probably threw up because she’s in pain. That would do nothing to placate Kara’s concern.  

“You just threw up.” Kara punctuates her statement by sitting down behind Lena and brushing the clammy hairs from her neck, softly blowing cold air against her sweaty hot skin.

“I’m not sick,” Lena repeats. “I’m just on my period. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Lena,” Kara says, seeming offended by Lena’s words even though she shouldn’t have a reason to. “I don’t care if you’re _sick_ sick or sick like this, you’re not feeling well all the same and you should not be working.”

“I have an important meeting.”

“You have other people who can go in your place. You don’t have to do everything alone. And if you really have to attend, Jess can just reschedule.” Kara pulls Lena slightly back so she’s leaning against her and rubs soothingly over her arms.

Lena lets her head rest against Kara’s shoulder, revelling in the embrace even though it doesn’t really do anything to make her feel better. “I know but it’s an important meeting and I don’t want to reschedule over something stupid like this.”

“It’s not stupid. I’ll talk to Jess and you grab your stuff. You’re going home.”

“No! Kara, I’m fine. I can work just fine.” She’s Lena _Luthor_. She’s not going to let a stupid period get the better of her. She’ll just power through and hope for the best. Maybe take some more painkillers. Anything. But she’s not going to lose to her own body like this.

“Lena, please-”

“No!” Lena bites back angrily, leaning away from Kara to better face her. “I’m an adult and I don’t need you babying over me. If I want to work, I’m allowed to do that. I’m my own person. You don’t even understand. You don’t understand pain because you only feel pain when you had a bad fight so your body isn’t used to it, Kara. I can deal with it, okay. I’m _going to work._ ”

“Fine.” Kara throws up her hands and stands up, looking hurt. Lena immediately regrets her outburst. She didn’t mean to be so mean and hurt Kara. Being in pain just makes her say stupid things but she knows it’s a terrible excuse. She’s just being rude because she’s a horrible person. She never deserved Kara in the first place and now she’s pushing her away by being angry at her for something she can’t help. Lena really is the worst girlfriend ever and she doesn’t understand why Kara puts up with her.

“I’m sorry. Kara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have said that.” Of course, her hormones jump in too and make her end up a crying mess, sitting on the floor of her bathroom and begging her girlfriend not to leave forever. She’s a complete mess. Tears rolling from her eyes, lipstick smudged and mascara running. “Please, please don’t leave me forever.”

“Lena, no! I’m not leaving forever.” Kara sits back down next to her and takes one of Lena’s hands in her own. “One argument is not going to make me want to break up with you.”

“We’ve already had one argument before,” Lena sniffles.

“And we got out better, didn’t we?”

Lena nods reluctantly. They did get out stronger and closer after each previous argument and disagreement. It helped them understand each other better and realise their own mistakes.

“Arguments like this aren’t going to end our relationship. Yes, you said something that hurt me but you also apologised and I will get over it. I _am_ hurt a little now but I know you didn’t mean it like that and you’re probably not feeling yourself so you lashed out and tried to push me away.” Kara quirks an eyebrow to ask Lena if she’s right.

Lena nods again. Still, she doesn’t feel like she deserves her. She casts her eyes down and sips the water Kara gave her before straightening her skirt and wiping away the worst of her smeared makeup.

“Now, do you insist on working?” Kara asks her as she takes the empty glass and puts it on the sink.

“Please,” Lena answers, voice soft and not entirely sure; still remorseful about her outburst. “I don’t trust my new CFO to handle this alone. It’s important.”

“He’ll have to learn to do things alone, you know. And you did say he was the best candidate.”

“I know. He’ll just have to learn in another meeting.”

“Okay, control freak,” Kara jokes. “But if you’re staying, at least eat something.”

Lena pouts slightly at Kara’s tease. “I’m not hungry.”

“I won’t leave until you’ve eaten something. Anything. I will get it for you and I won’t judge you. Promise.”

Lena thinks for a moment, contemplating her options. She’s not hungry but if she has to eat something, she knows just what she wouldn’t hate. “Frozen yoghurt.”

“Plain? With fruit?”

“With strawberries and chocolate sprinkles please.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

In a blur just shy of inhuman speed, Kara leaves the bathroom and Lena’s office. Lena takes the time alone to slowly get up and fix her makeup and hair in the mirror.

 

Luck isn’t on her side today. On her way to her desk, she gets another extremely bad cramp. It doesn’t even feel like a cramp so maybe it’s not. She just feels really bad, hot and cold at the same time. Clammy and she just knows if she doesn’t get to the ground soon, she’ll end up falling to it.

She lets gravity help her distinguish down from up and lies flat on the floor, waiting for everything to stop spinning and appear from behind the black spots again. She really feels terrible and she knows she’s crying silent tears. Squeezing her eyes shut only forces them out faster.

Her office door opens again and she can’t muster up the energy to jump to her feet. Not that it would have been a good idea anyway; she’d probably be back on the floor faster than she’d gotten up.

“Lena?” Something hits the floor and quick footsteps approach her. She doesn’t open her eyes, afraid of seeing how the world twists and spins in front of her eyes. “Are you okay? What happened?”

It’s Kara. She can’t worry Kara. “I’m okay. Just a little dizzy,” she says without opening her eyes. Kara’s hand gently cups her cheek, thumb brushing her skin softly.

“Are you sure you want to work? You look like you’re really in pain and you can’t go to a meeting lying on the floor.”

“I- maybe you’re right.” She’s still crying. She can feel Kara brush away her tears.

“Is it okay if I pick you up?”

“Just-” Lena reaches out to hold Kara’s arm, pressing her warm hand closer to her face- “just a second. Just so the worst is over.”

“Okay,” Kara says softly, placing her free hand on Lena’s other cheek and a kiss on her forehead. “Have you had this before? I’ve never seen you this bad on your period.”

“Mhm. When I was a teen, a few times. Then I was sick of it and got on the pill.”

“So, do you know why it’s like this again?”

“Probably because I quit the pill.”

“You did? When? Why?”

“Before we got together. Like, eight, maybe ten months ago.”

“Why?” Kara repeats, clearly out of concern and not nosiness.

“Because I figured I shouldn’t need hormones to function. And I’d been on it so long I thought it would probably have passed. There are so many stories of people who quit and don’t get as bad cramps or other stuff as before so I just wanted to try it. It’s not like you can get me pregnant.” Lena pries her eyes open to a slight squint. “You can’t get me pregnant, right? I never asked.”

“No, I can’t, silly. I would’ve told you if I could.” Kara’s fond smile sounds through in her voice and Lena automatically smiles a little too.

“Good.”

“Are you feeling a little better?”

“A little.” At least the world looks like it should and she doesn’t feel like she’s both overheating and freezing.

“Ready to go home then?” Kara asks, already moving her arms to lift Lena.

“Yes, but I want to walk myself, please. At least out of the building.” Even though she knows they’ll probably only pass Jess on their way out, and her driver, she still wants to seem strong and not show any weaknesses. It’s a little ridiculous because Jess probably knows more about her than anyone else, except for Kara. Her driver has definitely driven her home after plenty a night she’s drunk a lot more than she should have and seen her in her low moments too.

“Okay,” Kara agrees with a small sigh. She undoubtedly doesn’t want to fight Lena anymore. “Stay put.”

Lena doesn’t exactly listen, cautiously getting up to a seated position and watching Kara collect her belongings. With Kara’s help, she gets up completely. Kara presses her close to her side and wraps an arm around her. Lena is glad for the warm comfort. She knows she’ll probably not get as dizzy as she did minutes ago but she’s still feeling like a truck is running her over constantly.

They exit Lena’s office and Lena tells Jess to clear her schedule. Jess immediately starts her newly assigned task but the worried look on her face tells Lena she probably looks almost as bad as she feels. Going home really does seem like the best decision.

Her driver opens the car door for them and Lena and Kara slide in.

Now that she’s admitted to feeling bad, she actually feels it even more. Either that or she’s just more aware of it and less focussed on hiding her uncomfortableness. So, instead of sitting down in the backseat, she gives in to the urge to lie down. She wraps her arms around her stomach and Kara nudges her to put her head on her lap.

“Do you want to go to your place or mine?” Kara quietly asks her, combing her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena shrugs. She’s not really capable of thinking about anything right now, let alone make decisions.

“Is there anything specific that would make you feel better?”

“A bath,” Lena mumbles, pressing her face into Kara’s legs so her girlfriend doesn’t catch her crying again. Kara’s so sweet and soothing and Lena doesn’t deserve it. It’s probably the agony talking but she can’t help feel that way right now.

“Okay, that’s good. That’s something we can do.” Kara lifts her head to talk to the driver, who’s just about to exit L-Corp’s garage. “Madison, take us to Lena’s place please.”

“Of course, Miss Danvers,” the driver replies kindly before making a turn left towards Lena’s apartment.

 

It’s the middle of the day so traffic is low and it doesn’t take them too long to arrive at Lena’s apartment building. Madison drives the car into the garage beneath the building and opens the door on Kara’s side for them to exit.

“Babe, we’re here,” Kara says softly, brushing some of Lena’s hair out of her face.

Lena mumbles a soft acknowledgment before lifting her head off Kara’s lap so she can exit the car. With great effort she sits up so she can follow Kara out of the car. Now that she’s nearly home, she doesn’t understand what drove her to go to L-Corp in the first place today. Let alone how she managed to survive the morning.

Kara’s hand reaches through the open door to help her out and Lena gratefully takes it. Standing up is an even greater effort than sitting up was and she closes her eyes for a moment to recover. Immediately, arms wrap around her a little tighter in support.

“You’re getting really pale again, Lena. Is it okay if I carry you?” Kara asks. Lena wants to decline. She can walk to the elevator and stand in it for the ride up but Kara whips out her puppy eyes. “It would make me feel better, please.”

Lena nods and catches herself feeling slightly relieved when Kara carefully anchors one arm behind her knees to lift her off her feet. She curls in on her girlfriend, possessively fisting the front of her shirt as she lets herself be carried to the elevator.

 

Kara doesn’t let go until they’re standing in Lena’s large en-suite bathroom, where she carefully puts Lena down. With a tender kiss, she leaves Lena to undress herself and starts filling the tub. She adds some heat vision to the water until the hot water comes in and she can effectively regulate the temperature by adding more or less cold water using the taps.

Lena slowly undresses herself. Each article placed, neatly folded and with care, on the countertop next to the sink. Just as she finishes taking off the last of her clothing, Kara turns around and motions for her to test the water. She quickly folds the piece she just took off and dips her hand in the tub.

The water is warm, bordering on the edge of too warm but for this occasion it’s perfect. She tells Kara as much before raising her hand from the tub and slipping into the water. It envelops her like a snug blanket and, though it doesn’t do much yet to make her feel better, she can feel herself relax bit by bit.

“Are you coming in too?” Lena asks Kara, who hasn’t made a move indicating she will. Lena doesn’t bathe much in her tub, but ever since she’s going out with Kara, she’s never done so alone.

“No, you just enjoy it. I’m going to clean up the mess I left at your office and get some supplies,” Kara answers with a small shake of her head.

“You sure?”

“Yes, just relax and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Lena sends her another questioning look. And maybe she’s trying to copy the puppy eyes Kara always uses on her to get her way. She clearly fails because Kara laughs, presses a kiss to her forehead and turns around to leave.

“Don’t forget to give the food to-”

“To Dave on the corner of the street. I know,” Kara finishes. Dave, the homeless veteran living on the corner of the street has become somewhat of a friend to Kara and Lena. Always refusing Lena’s offers to get him back on his feet with an interview or a suit or money. The only things offered he accepts are food and beverages. An odd blanket when the weather gets really cold. He’s told them he’d gladly have their leftovers so they make sure to give him any and all they have. Kara usually orders even more food or just eats slightly less than she would if she didn’t want to have leftovers. Lena always has leftovers anyway and is happy she can at least offer help in some way, even though she’d rather do more.

It’s some form of symbiosis, Lena muses. They give Dave food and Dave looks out for them. More than once has he made sure Lena got home safe and he’s prevented several burglaries in the building from happening. He won’t take credit but Lena knows the only person who can be the ‘insane maniacal man’ – as described by witnesses – that went after the burglars, is Dave.

Kara closes the bathroom door behind her with a soft click, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts. She lets her head fall back, closes her eyes and hopes the relaxing sensation she feels in her limbs will soon spread to her core and make her cramps ease up or disappear altogether. In an attempt to make time pass more quickly, she tries to imagine she’s on some tropical island. On a well-deserved vacation, the first in years, phone turned off, laptop left at home and a cocktail on a small table next to her chair in the sun. She should really invite Kara to a vacation like that. She knows they both need it.

The attempt at daydreaming doesn’t really help much. Something keeps dragging her back to the present. To her tub and the uncomfortable pain in her lower stomach. She never gets a chance to imagine the brightly coloured parasol in her drink.

Distraction does come in another form. True to her word, Kara returns a few minutes later. In one hand she carries a plastic bag filled with items Lena can’t discern.

“Hey,” she greets, sending the blonde, who tries to close the door softly but fails and winces at the slightly louder noise than expected, a gentle smile.

“Hey. Feeling any better?” Kara strides across the small room and unceremoniously dumps the plastic back on the counter, taking a few items out.

“A little bit.”

“So no,” she says with a teasing smile. Lena pouts at her. She does feel better than before Kara had come back. Kara just has a way of making her feel a little better. Even if it’s just by taking away that tad of loneliness that still lingers in her bones from the time before they met. From before Kara had helped Lena open up and introduced her to her friends, who invited and accepted her as one of them with open arms.

“I read chocolate helps so I got you some.” She takes out a large bar of chocolate. The expensive kind, Lena notices with a grateful smile. More importantly: the tasty kind. She doesn’t feel like chocolate right now. In fact, the thought of having to eat it right now makes her feel slightly sick, but she knows she’ll really enjoy it once she’s feeling a little better.

“I got some iced tea too, because you need to stay hydrated.” Kara puts the chocolate on the floor next to the tub and adds a bottle next to it. “Painkillers, some water to take them with. And this book-” she waves a book with an orange cover, the moving letters too blurry to make out the title- “because I know you’ve been wanting to read it.”

Lena looks down at her wet hands, still submerged in the water, and back at the book. No way is she going to hold a paper book with wet hands but she doesn’t want to have to muster up the energy to dry them off and hold up a book to read. She doesn’t really want to put any effort into anything right now.

“Don’t worry,” Kara reads her mind, “I’m going to read to you. Just lean back and relax.”

So Lena does just that. First, Kara hands her two painkillers and a glass of water, which she gratefully accepts and then Kara sinks down next to the tub, her back against the far wall of the bathroom so she’s facing Lena.

“It’s ‘the immortal life of Henrietta Lacks’,” she reads from the cover before turning several pages and starting to read the preface to Lena.

 

After a while of reading, Lena starts to doze off slightly, jolting back awake every few seconds. Kara, of course, notices and closes the book. She marks the page with a paper towel, for lack of a better bookmark within reach.

“You want to get out and maybe take a nap?” she asks.

Lena shakes her head. She doesn’t want to nap. She likes Kara reading to her. It’s a good book and Kara’s voice is so angelic and pleasant to listen to. She can just get lost in the story and forget the world around her. She feels so much better now too, which only serves to increase her unwillingness of changing the situation.

“The water must be getting cold though and I don’t want you to fall asleep and accidentally drown.” Kara puts her finger in the water to prove her point, even though Lena knows she isn’t that sensitive to temperatures as humans are.

“You could just reheat it.”

“That wouldn’t solve the drowning part.”

Lena sleepily nods. It wouldn’t. And Kara’s got a point, she could very well fall asleep right now. She wouldn’t drown because she isn’t so tired her body won’t wake up and Kara’s there to keep her from actually dying too but she doesn’t want to taunt fate.

“You can wear sweats and a hoodie and just lie on the couch and I’ll read you some more there,” Kara suggests. Lena likes the compromise, she still gets read to and Kara doesn’t have to worry about her drowning.

She unplugs the tub and watches the water swirl away before getting up. Her movements are a little sluggish and Kara uses the pretence of wrapping a towel around her to help her get out of the bath. As Lena dries herself off, Kara produces a pair of soft sweatpants and a worn hoodie that was once her own but has now been claimed by Lena. Lena picks out her most comfortable underwear, not caring even a tiny bit about how it looks and dresses herself.

Kara walks with her to the couch, where she plops down, feeling slightly more awake but also feeling her stomach ache slowly act up again. She rubs at it and Kara immediately turns concerned.

“Still hurting?”

“Only a little bit,” Lena honestly admits. “Nothing as bad as it was.”

“I read that orgasms can help with cramps.” Kara blushes slightly at her own suggestion, still not entirely comfortable talking about sex.

“Are you seducing me, Miss Danvers?”

“N- No, no, no I’m not- I-” Kara stammers as Lena raises a suggestive eyebrow, “yes?”

“I’m very flattered and though there could be a chance it might help, I never tried. Maybe it’s something we should leave for tonight to try because right now, sex really is one of the last things on my mind. And if it helps, it can maybe make me get some decent sleep.”

Kara nods understandingly. “Anything else that can help right now?”

Lena shrugs. “I used to use a hot water bottle. I think I might have one in the back of my closet still.” She moves to get it but Kara gently pushes her back to the couch and, with a stern look telling Lena to stay put, ventures off to find the item herself. It isn’t long before she returns with it. A soft thing with an even softer and fluffy cover. Kara makes quick work of filling it, cheating slightly on heating the water by using her powers again. It’s just faster than waiting for the water from the tap to get warm. She hands the hot water bottle to Lena, who lays back against the pillows on the couch and places the bottle on her stomach.

Kara disappears again for a brief moment. When she returns, it’s with two mugs of steaming tea. The book is trapped under her arm and she carefully places the mugs on the table before sitting down next to Lena and coaxing her girlfriend down to rest her head on her lap.

She combs her fingers through Lena’s hair and shifts a little until she’s comfortable and has made sure Lena is so too.

“You good?” she asks, fingers trailing over Lena’s skin.

“Perfect. You’re perfect.” Lena stares straight up into Kara’s eyes, her own green ones bright and shining. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said all those things about you not knowing what it’s like. I was just jealous because you don’t usually feel pain and I was miserable.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Being in pain isn’t an excuse to behave like an asshole.”

“It _is_ okay,” Kara emphasises. “You’ve apologised and explained and I understand. So now, it’s okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lena lifts herself up a little to reach Kara’s face and as soon as Kara realises what Lena’s trying to do, she leans down and meets her halfway. Their lips touch in a tender but deep kiss, leaving Lena slightly out of breath and pulling a proud giggle from Kara. Neither can really believe the other is their girlfriend yet, even after all these months.

“Now, how about I read you a little more and later we can eat chocolate and ice cream and binge some Netflix show?”

“I do have to catch up on my emails later today,” Lena argues but Kara sternly looks down.

“No work until you’re feeling completely better. Jess knows you won’t be reading any emails today so if anything really urgent happens, she knows to call you. You can catch up on mail tomorrow. Please.”

Lena knows as soon as she looks at Kara again she’s lost. Kara’s puppy eyes always work. Without fail. Today is no exception and Lena can hear herself agreeing to Kara’s terms before she realises what she’s doing. Kara’s already pressing a kiss to her temple and carding her fingers soothingly through her hair again before Lena has a chance to take back her words.

She has to admit, it does sound really good. A day of not having to do much. No emails to catch up on. No paperwork to read. No phone calls to answer – unless there’s an emergency. And no board meetings to attend or annoying investors to talk to.

Now that she’s feeling a little better, she can actually enjoy the rest of her day. Spending it with Kara on the couch and eating junk food just because they can. Listening to Kara read to her; finally getting some time to read the things _she_ wants to read. Not just financial overviews, investment reports and research applications.

She relaxes into Kara’s lap. Giving in and admitting defeat. She’ll relax today. Kara’s right; she can jump right back into it tomorrow. Kara opens the book, resting it on the arm rest so the fingers of her other hand can continue playing with Lena’s hair.

Not even five minutes later, Lena is fast asleep and Kara puts the improvised bookmark back between the pages of the book. She strokes Lena’s cheek softly and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch to drape over her girlfriend. She looks so different asleep. Softer, younger and relaxed. Happy. Lena smacks her lips in her sleep and turns her head a little. Kara smiles down at her. She really has the best girlfriend she can wish for. She wraps one hand protectively around Lena, as best as she can with the way she’s sitting, and puts a pillow beneath her own head to lean back against.

With the remote, retrieved from a pocket attached to the couch, she turns on the tv and changes the channel to Netflix. A quick search through her list makes her decide on a show she knows Lena doesn’t necessarily want to watch. That way, they can watch the rest together and Lena won’t be sad she has to watch alone because Kara’s already seen something she wants to watch too.

Kara has every intention to let Lena sleep as long as she needs – she clearly needed it, with the way she looked and how easy it was to get her to fall asleep. They’ll probably talk a little more about it later and Kara is definitely going ask Lena to get on the pill again if it prevents her from feeling like this. She did look like death before and if that can be prevented, why wouldn’t she? The tv show quickly draws most of Kara’s attention. At least enough to not make her sad about the fact that she can’t get up to get ice cream. She doesn’t want to wake Lena and Lena is looking so cute and making soft sleeping noises that have Kara awe once in a while, she can’t feel mournful over the ice cream for too long. They’ll eat plenty together once Lena wakes up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. (At least you finished it, so it can't have been that bad, right? Please?) Let me know your thoughts or just flatter my (usually not very big) ego by telling me what you liked. (Or tell me how bad of a pun it would've been if I went with the original title I used because I couldn't come up with a decent one: 'a period piece'... Yes, I know, it's a dumb joke and I didn't use it)
> 
> Apparently it's endometriosis awareness month so I think this fic fits perfectly this month, even though there's no mention of it or anything. I also want to say, don't let people tell you what to do or not to do when it comes to your body. You know it best and you know what does and doesn't work so don't let people guilt you into quitting stuff like meds if you need them and/or they help you. Or guilt you into anything else really. You're your own autonomy.
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
